As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computer system, such as a server computer, may include management software for monitoring the status of the computer. One example of server management software is Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) software. The IPMI protocol defines a set of established interfaces for the monitoring and reporting the status of components of a server computer. IPMI software is server management software that executes on the baseboard management controller of the server computer. IPMI software employs the intelligence of the various hardware devices to present a common, standardized interface for monitoring and reporting on the status of the hardware devices within the server system. An IPMI-compliant computer system will typically include a system event log. Deviations from normal operation within the computer system are recorded in the system event log. Each event is associated with a sensor, and each sensor is associated with a sensor data record, which is a data record that describes the system event or deviation from normal operation. During the operation of a system, the system event log may receive sensor data records that are unfamiliar to the system administrators who operate the system event log. In this circumstance, the system administrator may not be able to properly or efficiently respond to the event that caused the sensor data record to be entered in the system event log.